


Untitled (Drabble VII)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, implied adult/minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for 1.04 and 1.07<br/><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble VII)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.04 and 1.07  
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

"Well, it's not as if I need the practice. I can score a field goal just fine," Kurt says, when the other guys demand an explanation.

Really, it should be obvious.

"But it's not fair," Finn laments. "Why do we have to choose between Glee club and football? Why are you allowed to skip football practice without getting kicked off the team?"

Kurt licks his lips, noticing with interest how Mike's eyes follow the movement.

"Maybe," he smiles, thinking of the pink tutu crammed into his narrow locker at the gym.

"Maybe because Coach Tanaka thinks I'm just that good."


End file.
